Tonight we celebrate our love
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: just another edward the player fic but who knows maybe i'll have an unexpected twist or 2 u'll just have to read :
1. Chapter 1

Eddy-Poo! Was heard shouted across the cafeteria and my whole table cracked up. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned around to say hi more like show it to his latest conquest Lauren Mallory the dumbest bimbo I think ever in the history of cheerleaders.

After about 5 minutes of making out and making me lose my appetite I coughed and made them aware of their surroundings.

"Hello Bella." Lauren replied with obvious distain towards me laced in between.

"Hey Lauren" I just replied I could have been a real bitch and commented on her over powered make up but hey I feel nice today.

Edward of course smiled oblivious as always. Here let me explain my name is Bella Swan. My best friend is Edward Cullen a.k.a the biggest playboy at Forks high school I don't think there is a girl he hasn't fucked in this school except for 3 Alice his sister of course I mean ew incest, Rosalie and that's because she's his brothers girlfriend and me.

Edward hasn't always been my best friend it started freshmen year and he tried to make me his another conquest I being well of course I refused every try until finally I wore him down so much he gave up and then decided he wanted to be friends with me.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!! Bella look at these shoes we have to go shopping this weekend!" my other best friend Alice. I laughed and replied with "Alice to you we have to go shopping every weekend actually everyday."

"Oh could we Bella please please please?" She begged.

I look at Edward hoping he would save me and he didn't disappoint.

"alice knock it off leave hells bells alone" Edward snapped at alice I smirked at my nick name and I could tell it made Lauren jealous he gave me that nick name when he was trying to get in my pants because I gave him such hell.

Right then before alice could say anything more the bell rang fore class.

"Bye babe" Edward said to Lauren and started kissing her before it could escalate to anything more I pulled him away and started walking to biology. Edward threw his arm around my shoulders. As we walked in the teacher glared at us I could just imagine what he's thinking about our class.

Edward and I sat in our usual seats and my phone started to vibrate with a text.

"_**hey babe you in class?"**_ Edward looked at my phone and glared at the text he hated Jacob with a passion and doesn't mind showing it I don't know why, I tolerate all of his girls and Jacob isn't even my boyfriend.

"_**yeppers peppers" **_I replied seconds later it started to vibrate again.

"_**damn I was hoping u would ditch" **_I rolled my eyes and Edward growled I glared at him and mouthed to him to chill already.

"_**I cant u kno tht I would miss too much"**_

"_**oh come on ditching is healthy every once in a while"**_ I rolled my eyes and shut my phone to find a note lying in front of me. I quickly grab it before the teacher sees.

_**what did HE want? **_written in Edwards elegant scroll.

**Like u don't know u read it! **I quickly wrote back

_**So doesn't mean I cant pretend I didn't**_

**O whatever u r such a pain in my ass **I smiled though when I passed it to let him know that I was joking.

_**u know u luv me **_

**Only god knows y **

As soon as he read my note he laughed out loud and got the teachers attention.

Mr. Cullen would you like to share with the class what's so funny. As soon as he asked that I knew we were in trouble because Edward's famous smirk grew on his face.

"Nothing is funny but I do have something to share with the class"

"Oh really and what is that?"

"Bella and I are madly in love and are going to Vegas to night to get married she is the most wonderful creature alive other then Alyssa Milano of course then the worse thing possible happened he started to sing of course not really sing but fake sing .

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you It seems the natural thing to do _

Right then Edward grabbed my hand and twirled me around making sure I didn't trip an hurt myself I started laughing as he continued to sing the song his parent loved dancing too.

_Tonight no one's gonna find us We'll leave the world behind us When I make love to you Tonight I celebrate my love for you And hope that deep inside you feel it too Tonight our spirits will be climbing To the sky lit up with diamonds When I make love to you tonight _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh) And that midnight song is gonna come shining through Tonight there'll be no distance between us What I want most to do Is to get close to you tonight _

Edward leaned in close to as if to kiss me then pulled away

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you And soon this old world will seem brand new Tonight we will both discover How friends turn into lovers When I make love to you _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh) And that midnight song is gonna come shining through Tonight there'll be no distance between us What I want most to do Is to get close to you _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you _

Then Edward bent me backwards across his arm then pulled me back up and took a bow the whole class started laughing and burst into applause. I blushed a deep red that made me feel like an apple.** (a/n sorry I don't like the phrase like a tomatoe seriously there disgusting. Blah gag me plz) **I rolled my eyes and sat back down. The teacher just rolled his eyes and continued teaching by this time all the teachers know that no matter what they do they could never put a stop to these outbursts.

Once biology was over I quickly walked to gym changed then I walked in when I saw we were playing tennis I nearly fainted I walked up to the teacher.

"Um, mr. Kennedy I cant play today"

"Why not swan?" he said in a gruff voice.

"and don't give me that your too clumsy I don't care" he added rudely

I quickly thought up and excuse "well you see im having some women troubles you know its that time of the…."

"OK I get it I get it" he stuttered out interrupting me

"go ahead and just change then I will mark you here go to the nurse or something" he quickly said not able to look me in the eye. I quickly turned away and smiled that excuse always works.

________________________________________________________________________Review review plz!!!!!!!!! I will give u smileys __J__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Let me know what you think if I get enough reviews I might be inspired enough to update with in a few hours or at least by 2 maro!_


	2. Chapter 2

as I walked out of gym back into my normal clothes I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. 

"Guess who?" the person whispered mysteriously into my ear.

"Jacob of course who else would smell like oil and gas" I laughed. Jacob chuckled along with me and started walking with me to my favorite spot on campus when its actually sunny here which is of course once in a blue moon. My spot was behind the school if you walked down the bike trail to the softball fields I found a little hidden pathway there as I slipped through the bushes I walked hunched over so I wouldn't hit my head haha poor Jacob he practically has to crawl. **(a/n by the way not poor Jacob I hate him so if ur a Jacob fan u probably wont like this story. Hee hee =D) **

Finally we reached the destination it was just a little room made out of vines, flowers, and a water proof blanket on the ground. The reason I only liked to come here when its sunny out is because its to cold when its not and its all wet. I sat down and looked at Jacob as he sat across from me. He opened his auto-shop binder and flipped to his notes while I opened my newest copy of _**Love and Friendship by Jane Austen**_. After 45 minutes of trying to read while Jacob kept trying to play footsie with me I snapped.

"Will you knock it off I thought you were studying?"

"Sorry bells" he said with a pout.

"Whatever lets just get out of here" I said as she marked her book and headed out hunched over. The whole way I could feel Jacobs eyes on my ass. As soon as I stepped into the bright light the smell of rust and salt invaded my nostrils, I started getting woozy.

"O my god bella what happened to your arm?" I looked down to see a cut going all across the upper part of my arm. Jacob then picked me up and started running toward the school.

"Jacob put me down" I mumbled.

"No we gotta get you to the nurse"

"No no nurse" I incohererently mumbled. 

as we reached the parking lot to get to the nurse I heard Edwards musical voice start shouting.

"Bella, Bella what the hell did you do to her?" I heard Edward shouting 

"Nothing she started getting sick from blood whatever her problem is she needs to get over it" I heard Jacob snap back He's known me since I was 6 years you would think he would know that I get sick by the sight and smell of blood. Edward seemed to feel the same way. 

"You have known her how long?" he questioned

"Since I was 5 and she was 6" he replied proudly as though he was proud he remembered.

"Don't you think you should know by now about her and blood" he growled as he took me out of Jacobs arms. THaNK GOD! I shouted internally. As Edward took me out of Jacobs arms I could tell by the feel of the arms he had passed me to Emmett as Alice wiped the blood off of my arm. I opened my eyes to see Edward shove Jacob against the wall and launch a perfect punch straight to Jacobs face. Jacob crumbled to the ground in pain.

Edward turned around towards me and came to check on me. 

"Bells are you ok? What did that mutt do to you?" 

"Nothing Edward I just cut myself on a vine walking out of the garden" 

"Oh well Jacob still deserved it." I laughed at that so hard I had to calm down so I could breath. 

"Oh well come on hells bells lets get you home." he said while gently dragging and pushing me into the Volvo.

as he opened his door to go home Lauren popped out of nowhere.

"Hey baby" she rasped trying to sound seductive. If you ask me she sounds like a frog trying to ribbet and is being choked. Eventually Edward and her broke apart for air and before they could go back to it I pulled Edward down into the car when he fell back he hit his head on the roof and I started laughing. 

"why did you pull me down like that"

"Cause I don't want to wait for you two just so you can snog and its disgusting watching her shove her toung down your throat one day your gonna need the hymlic maneuver" I replied. Geez somebody needs to retract the claws. 

"ok 1 Snog? and 2. What's wrong swan jelous?"

"ha ha Cullen in your dreams" 

"Every night bells every night" he whispered into my ear before turning back to the wheel 

and turning the keys to start the car as soon as the car purred to life the best song in the 

world popped onto the radio. As soon as I heard it come on I started to sing with it.

You gotta help me outIt's all a blur last nightWe need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm brokeI lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel keySpare me your freakin' dirty looksNow don't play meYou want to cash out and get the hell out of townCHORUS:Don't be a babyRemember what you told meShut up and put your money where your mouth isThat's what you get for waking up in VegasGet up and shake the glitter off your clothes, nowThat's what you get for waking up in VegasWhy are these lights so brightOh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, And why, why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother'Cause now we're partners in crimeCHORUS:Don't be a babyRemember what you told meShut up and put your money where your mouth isThat's what you get for waking up in VegasGet up and shake the glitter off your clothes, nowThat's what you get for waking up in VegasYou got me into thisInformation overload, situation lost controlSend out an S.O. get some cash outWe're gonna tear up the townDon't be a babyRemember what you told me (x3)Told me, you told me, you told meShut up and put your money where your mouth isThat's what you get for waking up in VegasGet up and shake the glitter off your clothes, nowThat's what you get for waking up in VegasShake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon! Give me some cash out babyGive me some cash out, baby

As the song ended the next song started to play kryptonite by 3 doors down and I was really sad when I noticed we pulled up to my house when he turned off the car. 

"You coming in?" 

"Just for a minute I left my algebra book here."

As we walked in the first thing I did was check my messages. 

I deleted the first 3 because they were just telemarketers then I heard the last voice I ever wanted to hear again. When Edward finally came down he heard the voice to and shut it off. 

"I can't believe that bitch is trying to reach you after what she did to you." he grumbled. He quickly saw me staring at the message machine shaking. 

"Bella, Bells hey you ok girl?" he asked taking my arm in his hands trying to pull me away from the machine. I quickly yanked my arm back grabbed the machine and threw it against the wall. I watched as it shattered on impact. I slowly slid down the wall pulled my knees to my chest, my arms on top of my knees and burried my face in my arms just letting the tears fall down my face. I felt Edward kneel to my level throw his arms around and whispered comforting words into my ear. 

"its ok bella I wont ever let her hurt you again."

"Bells you have no idea how much I want to take away your pain and suffer it myself"

"I will get back at her for you bells I swear."

After a while of sitting there crying I was finally able to pull myself back together. 

"You sure your ok bells?"

"I'm fine your mom is probably worried sick about you" after 30 minutes of trying to convince him I was fine and he could leave he finally believed her.

"I know I know" he chuckled he quickly kissed me on the cheek ran to his car and started it and drove away in that horrific speed. I laughed as his bye babe came floating back to me.

So you wanna know my secret. Promise not to tell. Anyone?! 

Well im in love with EMMETT CULLEN! Hee hee no im just joking I'm in love with his brother the best piano and guitar player (other then myself) in washinton Edward Cullen. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do u like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think and how should I fix it?


	3. Chapter 3

I wet upstairs as soon as Edward left. I decided what better way to distract myself other then to clean my room.

~3 hours later~

I looked around trying to find something else I can clean. I looked at my desk, everything in prestine condition my computer dusted, my pencils in a jar and my school books in order. I looked at my bookcase and every book organized in alphabetical order by author and title, my closet organized by colors alice would be so proud. No laundry my bed made perfectly.

"Bella?!?" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs. I ran down as fast as I could without tripping it didn't work I fell over the very last step _why is it that last step that always gets me?_

"Hey dad What's up?"

"Oh Sweetheart thank god your ok I saw the answering machine and I thought…"

"don't worry im perfectly fine other then my rear end" Charlie chuckled when he remembered me tripping.

"What did happen to the answering machine?"

"You know who called"

"I know who?"

"oh come on dad you know who I'm talking about"

"I do?" I rolled my eyes at his clueless-ness.

"Rennee dad Rennee"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie"

"Yeah Whatever"

"SO….. Whats for dinner?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Um I don't know what do you want?"

"I was thinking fish"

"Dad we had that last night and the night before I'm running out of ways to make fish interesting."

"Well okay um pizza we could just order in?"

"Dad you lived on your own for way to long" emphasizing way

"Okay well you some up with something"

"Okay I will" I started going through the cabinets and decided I needed to go grocery shopping tomarrow after school. Finally I decided on stir fry.

~hour and a half later~

"Dad dinners ready" I shouted from the kitchen as I dished us up.

"MMMMM…… It smells great bells"

"Thanks dad"

The rest of dinner was spent in our normal fashion Charlie asking me about school and my friends.

After we were both finished I did the dishes and went upstairs and decided to read a book

but couldn't decide between my two favorite books _Twilight (_**lol sorry couldn't help it)**

or _Stake that! _**(If you haven't read it yet its amazing but you have to read the 1****st**** book **

**to understand called boys that bite by Mari Mancusi) **after a while I decided just to

check my email and got on IM.

When I first got on nobody else was on so i went straight to my email most of it was just

junk but I had a couple from Rennee which I quickly deleted I never wanted to talk to her

again. I heard a beeping sound alerting me that someone logged on IM I noticed that it

was Edward and I felt my heart speed up.

**E: Hey hell bells what u do today?**

**B: a lot hbu?**

**E: nothing really I just listened to music today I found this amazing band you will **

**love.**

**B: Oh yeah who are they?**

**E: There called strange condition ( it the name of my brothers friends band there **

**really close to becoming famous they just have to sign the contract yah)**

**B: hmmm… interesting name **

**E: Yeah so am I picking you up tommarow still???**

**B: Sure same time?**

**E: of course I should probably go get some sleep not all of us can look naturally a **

**beautiful as you.**

**B: No im not ok… goodnight and don't forget my star bucks.**

**E: I would never a bella without caffeine I would fear for everybodys lives.**

**B: ha ha ha go to bed Eddie**

_**Edward Cullen has logged off**_

_**Bella Swan has logged off**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SO what do you think please please review I would be forever grateful sorry it took so **_

_**long writers block. I promise to try and update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After signing off Bella laid in bed for an hour trying to fall asleep but sleep was not coming she finally decide to try and write a new song. So she grabbed her notebook pen and guitar she slipped her shoes on and went to the front patio to sit on the swinging porch seat.

She opened to a new page and let the lyrics flow from her mind just writing them selves on the paper. After about half an hour of writing she decided to start working on the tune and strummed her guitar and tuned it to her liking after about an hour of writing down the music noted and everything else she decided to play it.

You belong with me by Taylor swift

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

you belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me

As the last sounds from the guitar faded, I smiled another perfect song fro the collection I finally started to get tired and decided to try and finally get some sleep.

**Next morning**

I woke up to my alarm clack it was the most annoying one ever! If you hit snooze on the alarm ten minutes later it goes off again except it rolls of my bed side table and starts rolling around the room which means I have to get up and turn it off. So BLOODY ANNOYING!

I quickly turned it off and grabbed my toiletries and went to take a shower after showering with my favorite shampoo and conditioner I got out and went to my room to pick out an outfit.

After staring at my closet for about 15 minutes and chose a pair of blue jeans which I didn't even know I had they were shoved in the corner of my closet I tried them on and looked in the mirror and found that they actually made me look like a had a nice ass.

I quickly looked in my closet for a shirt and found one that I haven't worn in almost a year I was about to toss it aside when I had a feeling I should try it one. It was a hot pink tank with the words BITE ME in black lettering. I took another look in my closet to see if I could find a jacket and found my old leather one I slipped it on and found that it still fit me. The leather jacket went a couple inches below my chest and was rolled up to just below my elbow.

I quickly threw on a bunch of bangles of random colors on both wrists and put on a little eyeliner mascara and eye shadow. I quickly put my hair in a side low ponytail which hung over my shoulder went to just above my chest.

When I heard a honk outside I look I looked in the mirror quickly but I stopped "damn I actually look hot today." I thought to myself. I heard another honk and grabbed my back pack shoved my books in and ran out the house locking it and running to Edwards car.

"DAMN hells bells you are looking hot as your name" Edward said as I got in the car majorly exaggerating on the damn. I just laughed looked around and glared at him. He looked at me and said "what?"

"Where is my coffee damn it?" I questioned him with my best glare on my face.

"Coffee why do you want coffee?"

I gasped "you did not just ask me that! It is the elixir of life the drink of the gods the almighty brew the liquid like gold the…"

"Okay I get it you like coffee, coffee good if I give it to you will you stop talking about it?"

"Yes" was all I said.

He gave me the cup and I took the first drink of the delicious hot liquid and let the sighing moan come out from the deliciousness.

"Damn hells bells how do you make drinking coffee sound sexy?"

I just ignored him and continued drinking my coffee I just finished my cup when we pulled up since were always one of the firsts here the lot was still empty. Except for 2 other cars. Jasper's 67' Chevy impala and Emmett's jeep wrangler. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice headed for us as we got out of the car I heard everyone say "DAMN!!!" all again over exaggerating.

I laughed again and then Jasper and Emmett each gave me a cup of coffee I took both and started drinking the slightly colder one then started on the other one while we sat around and joked. After a while cars started pulling into the parking lot. Then I heard the worse voice ever even worse then Lauren's. Sarah Lancing the most popular girl Forks High School has ever seen and the most hated.

She quickly came over sat on Edwards lap and shoved her toung down his throat. Right then the bell rang Edward are you coming to class he just turned to me and said "Nah it's healthy to ditch every once in a while" winked at me and turned back to Sarah I just rolled my eyes and headed to class mutter under my breath.


	5. Chapter 5

After first period I went to my locker to find Edward leaning against it. He gave me my favorite crooked grin and said "hells bells you know I love you right?" Even though I knew that there wasn't a hidden meaning under them it still made my heart stop after I shook off the feeling I glared playfully at him and said "nuh uh you are NOT getting my notes mister"

"but hells bells you know I'm already failing History please, please"

"nope that's to bad for you I hope whatever you did was satisfying enough to fail another day of history" rolling my eyes at the whatever since we both knew what he did.

"oh trust me it was plenty satisfying" he said with a smug look on his face.

I laughed "EW perv" he laughed back.

Right then I got a text from Jacob.

"hey baby r u ok? U want 2 ditch w/ me?"

Right then I knew the perfect way to piss off Edward.

I looked up at him and said I will make you a deal I will give you the notes from history if you give me the notes from trig"

"but we have trig next couldn't you just get them yourself?" looking at me with a confused look.

"yes but since I'm not going to trig I kinda can't"

Then he got a look of realization "Your ditching with that mutt?!?!?"

"Oh come on Edward, Jake isn't a mutt he's just a puppy" goading him on.

Right then Rose decided to add her two cents I was shocked because I didn't realize that the group had gathered around us.

"Actually Bella I'd have to say he's a mutt a puppy has to have at least a semi bit of cuteness in it but I mean Jacob EWWW!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward so do we have a deal.

"No we do not have a deal! I refuse to help you sneak around with that ass!"

"And yet when you ask me for notes your basically asking me to help you sneak around with skanks that probably have more STDs then Alice has of clothes." I shot back.

We just glared at each other until the 3 minute warning bell rang.

"Well either way im ditching so you can either help me and yourself out by accepting the deal OR just get each other in shit. Your choice." I spoke firmly towards him.

"Fine I will take your damn notes" Edward growled turned around and walked off then the group dispersed as well.

I texted Jacob saying "Where are you?"

"r u serius your ditchin w/ me"

"yep now tell me where u r b4 I find sumthing bettr 2 do!"

"im down by the library"

"if u r ditching then y r u the library?"

"lol nvm where r u?"

" my lockr"

"k b ther in a sec"

5 Minutes later Jacob comes up to me and says "come on lets go"

Nervously I follow behind him scared of where he was taking me we went down a hill and went a lil into the woods. "Um…. Jacob where the fuck are we going?"

"the library of course"

I just follow him timidly. About 2 minutes later we come across a bar with a neon sign above it saying "The library"

"Jacob you mind telling me whats going on?"

"Oh right I forgot this is a bar/ nightclub called the library that way if your parents ask where you are then you just have to say the library and your technically lying."

"what the hell you brought me to a bar after you know what happened to me with Renee"

"Oh come on bells it wa 2 years ago get over it" he snapped at me.

"get over it? GET OVER IT?!?!!? I was raped by a group of Renee's friends for 5 dollars each and you expect me to get over it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Duh of course I do"

"GO ROT IN HELL!!!!!!"

I quickly turn away and start running in a random direction after what felt like days which was probably only about thirty minutes. I dropped to the ground sobbing my eyes out. Curled into a little ball and let the tears that never came before finally fall from my eyes. After a while I finally fell asleep… in the middle of the woods not even realizing I had no idea where I was.

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and everything you guys are amazing which is why I was able to give you another chapter so fast! Reviews peoples they help me write faster love ya!**


End file.
